


Death of the Party

by SonnyDisposition



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Twincest, Zombies, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: This was a prompt. They were just at a Halloween party when it takes a turn for the worse? Or for the better? Well, it depends on whose point of view it’s from.This is a dark comedy so it doesn't completely make sense, don't roast me over the ending.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Death of the Party

Roman left to the party early on Remus' insistence, he wants to surprise his boyfriend when he walks into the party and strut up to him in his high heel boots to hit on him like they don't know each other and try to pick him up.

Well, he _is_ going to pick him up, but he knows that already, this is just fun for them to do, especially in costume.

And what's even more fun, he doesn't know what Roman is wearing either so it'll be a nice I spy game.

Halloween is definitely his favourite holiday.

So once he gets his makeup done he’s out the door and speeding towards the party in his lime green mini cooper, the little car taking turns precariously; it’s a miracle how Remus hasn’t had an accident yet.

He starts to hear music getting louder and louder as he gets closer to the party; it’s a good thing it’s so far out in the woods.

He screeches his mini to a stop on the dirt road that seems to be occupying a shit tonne of other cars, there must be a hell of a lot of people here.

Well he _is_ late he supposes, the party started at nine and it’s almost midnight, it’s just cause he and Ro did their costumes at different times, he’s usually one of the first to arrive considering his best friends are hosting, but that’s alright he’s probably going to stay the night anyhow and that’s when the real fun starts.

Welp, mustn’t keep Roman waiting any longer so he hops out of his car and struts up the walkway where there are some people already passed out on the lawn and face down too; Remus snickers at that, tonight’s gonna be fun.

He opens the door, a tad dramatically, the people nearest him jump slightly but other than a few looks it didn’t really catch anyone’s attention.

Whatever, he only wants to catch Roman’s attention anyway, and Roman doesn’t seem to be in this room so he leaves to check the room to his left which is the living room, and although Roman isn’t in this room either he does spot Janus chatting with a giggling Patton so he swaggers up to them.

“What’s up bitches?” he says with a smile as he gets in yelling hearing range, Janus rolls their eyes but smirks anyway while Patton just laughs and jumps to hug Remus.

“Heya Rem! I’m glad you guys can make it! Oh and _look_ at you!” he says with a large smile looking Remus up and down “you’re so pretty!”

Remus chuckles “I was going for sexy but pretty works too.”

“You and Roman didn’t coordinate your outfits this year did you” Janus says.

Remus shakes his head “We wanted to surprise each other, why? Does he really not go with the pirate theme I’m doin?”

“Not quite” Janus replies.

“But he _is_ gorgeous” Patton says.

Remus smiles “when isn’t he?”

“Good point” both Janus and Patton say at the same time.

“Speaking of my dearest brother, have you seen him?”

“Umm I saw him head to the kitchen not too long ago” Patton says, his face scrunched up in thought.

“Cool, see ya later, don’t do anything too _naug_ hty before I get back” he says with a wink and a finger wiggle, rushing off to the back of the house to where the kitchen is, aaaand he’s not here either.

So he walks over to the sliding door to the back yard to check if he’s out there, lo and behold he’s standing at the side of a gazebo, he _is_ gorgeous, dressed up in a dapper prince uniform, golden wings popping out from the back of his shirt, a sword on his hip, golden freckled stars glued to his cheeks and a small crown with a red jewel in the shape of a heart perches on his head to complete the fairy prince look; the fairy lights surrounding the gazebo illuminates him beautifully making Remus step towards him in a type of trance.

But, as he gets closer his notices Roman’s facial expression; he’s uncomfortable and his face scrunches up when he backs away from the stranger that just tried to touch his shoulder.

Remus freezes for a second and assess the situation, he’s close enough to not be totally noticed among the other people milling around but close enough to hear when Roman says “please don’t touch me.”

And as the guy takes a step closer to Roman to grab his hands, Remus narrows his eyes and murder struts his way towards them.

He lands his hand harshly on the guys shoulder and whips him around to face him and shoves the guy away from Roman to get in-between them.

“Did you not listen to him when he said he didn’t wanna be touched asshole?”

Roman lets out a breath and grabs Remus’ hand “Remus” he whispers “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Remus squeezes his hand to ground himself and get rid of the rage that’s almost boiling in him; Roman’s presence always helps calm him.

The guy scoffs rudely “oh? And what are _you_ going to do shorty?”

Remus growls, and whips out the sword from his own belt to point it in the guys face, the guy startles at the sudden action and the small cut that it makes across his cheek making him trip backwards, his head hits a rather sharp and well placed rock; he doesn’t get back up.

The twins freeze, looking down then at each other.

“Did you bring your real sword?” Roman asks just a little surprised.

“What? Like you didn’t for your ensemble.” 

“Okay yes, I did but I’m not as reckless as you.”

They both look back down.

A few seconds pass.

“Gah!” Roman jumps back like he just remembered the body even though he was looking at it “Is he dead? Remus did we just kill someone?”

“No, _I_ killed someone.”

Roman whips his head towards his brother, eyes troubled “excuse you! If you’re convicted of this murder so am I.”

“Like fuck you are” Remus replies.

Roman looks back down, he looks like he’s going to be sick “are we sure he’s not just unconscious?” he asks then nudges Remus “go check.”

Remus nudges him back “you do it.”

“You know more about this stuff.”

“It was _your_ idea.”

Roman’s face scrunches up.

“We couuuuld just... walk away?” Remus suggests.

Roman’s eyes go wide “Remus” he hisses “we can’t leave a dead body in our friends backyard!” he waves frantically at the body.

Remus sighs “fine, we tell Jan and they’ll help us.”

“And Patton?”

“Patton doesn’t have to know?” he answers with a shrug but it sounds more like a question.

Just as Roman is about to argue that, the guy starts moaning, which catches the twins attention.

“See?” Remus says flipping a hand towards the fallen man “he’s _fine_ , we can go now.”

Roman looks uncertain, but again he’s interrupted from whatever he was going to say by a loud shriek coming from the house, which to both of them is a much more pressing matter considering all their friends are in that house, so without another word about this guy they sprint in to the house and the sight baffles them slightly.

They’re standing in the living rooms archway watching Patton whacking someone with a pillow who is… biting someone else, the person being hit doesn’t seem like they even know they are being hit and the person who is being bit is screaming and bleeding quite profusely.

The room is not as packed as it was when Remus got there; they probably fled the scene once it happened.

“What in the actual fuck” Roman says under his breath.

“This is fun” Remus says cheerily.

“Get – off – of - them!” Patton yells, enunciating each word with a pillow smack, still the biter does not react to.

Janus steps up, eyes narrowed “this has gone on for far too long” they simply say before _whacking_ the biter on the head with their cane, and only then does the biter stop.

“Huh” Janus remarks “thought that would knock him out.”

The bite-y man shambles to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth rather grotesquely as a chunk of flesh drops to the ground; Janus grabs Patton and secures him behind themself, holding up their cane in front of them as a kind of shield that’s ready to hit again if need be; the room clears out pretty quickly with a rush of bodies to the front door and cars screeching out the driveway.

Roman and Remus share a look and they both nod in unison, they run up to either side of Janus; Remus jumps over the couch his sword has been out the entire time so he lifts it as Roman unsheathes his to hold up as well.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Roman asks a bit panicked.

“Cannibalism?” Patton says uncertainly.

Remus squints at the bloody muncher “no, look at his face, his eyes are wonky and he doesn’t seem to be coherent.”

Janus rolls their eyes “Remus I swear to _god_ if you say zombies”-

“Defiantly zombies” Remus says with a nod of conviction.

“Zombies?” Patton squeaks and points at the person on the floor who was bitten, they stopped moving a few seconds ago “that means that they’re infected, we have to do something!”

Janus turns their head towards Patton who is basically up against their back and pecks his cheek “there’s no cure for zombieism dear heart, but I admire your will to help.”

Patton returns the pack with one of his own as he steps out from behind Janus “I know that, I meant we need to take care of it” he says with a smirk as he picks up the fire poker next to the fireplace and swings it around a couple times “this’ll do” he declares.

Janus blinks and a sappy look crosses their face “I love you, you know that.”

Patton smiles wide “I do, and I love you!” he says and spears the fire poker right at the first zombie imbedding it in its skull; the zombie falls to the floor.

Remus laughs “damn Patty, I thought you’d be against this.”

“The way I see it is that, zombies aren’t people anymore and the way to keep people safe is to get rid of the zombies” he shrugs “I’ve thought a lot about this subject before, I’ve come to terms with it.”

The newly fresh zombie gurgles out blood as it sits up making Roman who is closest to it shriek out and instantly slash its whole face off with his sword, it falls back down.

“I just took off its face” he whispers in slight disbelief.

“Yeah ya did!” Remus chortles holding his hand out for a high five, Roman doesn’t give him the high five, instead he shoots him a look.

“Babe please, too soon.”

Remus shrugs and just turns to Janus with an expectant look, they too shake their head at it, but he doesn’t even have to fully turn to Patton before he’s getting the high five he so wanted.

“What?” Patton says as the other two give him a blank look of ‘please don’t enable him’ “I couldn’t leave him hanging.”

“Well, it’s a good thing there was only those two” Janus says right as a banging on the back door starts harshly “oh, I stand corrected.”

“Where are Logan and Virgil?” Roman asks.

“Probably upstairs banging it out, they probably don’t know what’s even happening down here” Remus says with a snicker.

Roman shoves his brother but he has his own smile on his face “Remus please.”

“Am I _wrong_?”

“Nope” Patton says “I saw them go up there like an hour ago, and no one is allowed up there unless it’s you guys so I think they’re safe.”

The glass shatters and zombies start flooding in, the guy who was rudely hitting on Roman is at the front of the pack.

“Well, look at the bright side” Remus says “I won’t be convicted of murder.”

Roman does not look amused but he concedes to the point anyway “ _sure_ , this is a better alternative I guess.”

“Oh gosh that’s a lot of zombies” Patton says.

“We should escape through the bunker” Janus suggests.

“Sweet, bunker life” Remus exclaims.

“We should go get the others then” Patton says.

“We’ll go” Roman offers “Rem and I have the swords we can get through them easy.”

“Only Patton and I have access to the bunker via hand print” Janus says “one of us would have to go with you and one of you should go with Patton to the bunker for more protection.”

“Roman will go to the bunker!” Remus says before Roman can say anything.

“Do I not have a say in this?” Roman whines.

“Not even close bro” Remus says grabbing Roman’s shirt front to smash their lips together “if I don’t see ya down there I just wanted to tell you, you look _hella_ sexy gorgeous in that costume.”

Roman snickers but there’s tears threatening to fall “you won’t fall in this fight my love, this is your time to thrive.”

Remus smiles “oh one more thing” he says and kisses Roman again “I love you.”

“I love you too, now go get our friends and kick some zombie ass.”

Patton leads Roman down the stairs to the basement to where the bunkers entrance is and he and Janus head up the stairs.

They get to the only closed door on the floor, Remus with zero tact bangs the door open making Virgil jump in surprise, he’s clothed but Logan is just putting his shirt on.

“Oh good you’re done” Remus chirps.

“Jeeze man, do you _know_ how to knock?” Virgil hisses.

Remus looks at the wide open door then back to Virgil “we’ve met right?”

“Remus, Janus” Logan interrupts “what is the reason for this intrusion?”

“Zombies!” Remus says, holding up his sword.

Virgil scoffs, Logan raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, as absurd as it sounds, zombies is the reason” Janus confirms.

“We need to get to the bunker, and quick!” Remus says, bouncing in place.

“This better not be some Halloween prank you guys are pulling” Virgil says with a tinge of annoyance.

“Believe me, it’s not” Janus says, Virgil only scowls at that making Janus sigh “Patton and Roman are already there waiting for us, call him if you don’t believe me.”

Virgil pointedly takes his cell off of the side table and texts presumably Patton, who answers quite promptly.

“Okay I trust that” Virgil says pocketing his phone.

“This _is_ absurd, but I will go along with it for sheer curiosity” Logan says.

“Good enough for me” Remus says, taking the front of the group to be the slasher of any zombies that come close.

They manage to get all the way down the stairs before running into a group of the undead, he hacks off the closest head to them, splashing them all in gore. 

Logan’s eye twitches as some splash on his glasses.

“Okay this is fucking insane” Virgil whispers and clings to Logan’s arm.

“We should move faster” Janus says, they’re close to the stairs going down and it doesn’t _sound_ like there’s any down there but you can never be too careful. 

Remus stops at the top of that staircase to usher them down as the hoard gets closer “go go go, I’ll cover you guys!”

“Your brother is going to kill me if you don’t return” Janus says.

“It’ll be fine” Remus waves off “I’m pretty proficient with this thing” he smirks with a twirl of the sword, he fumbles it and it falls to the floor but he rushes to pick it up “that doesn’t count.”

“I’ll be at the door waiting for you to come” they tell him before rushing down to let the other two in.

He lops the head off another zombie as it lunges for the stairs rather than for him “nuh uhn, you’re not getting _my_ friends!”

He steps back as they get ever closer, one step down one more slash, more blood stained on him.

He goes at this pace and doesn’t turn his back on the zombies until he’s at the last step in which he slips on the ever growing blood streaming down the staircase, falling on his ass.

And that is the only opening that he gave the zombies and the last remaining one tries to take its chance by lunging at him, but as it does it just falls to the floor, its head falls into Remus’ lap.

He looks up at Roman who presumably is the one to kill this zombie.

“Oh fuck I love you” he breathes out.

“I know” Roman replies, holding his hand out for Remus to take, which he does happily and doesn’t let go.

And now they play the waiting game, they all bunker down and put on the news, none of them sleep that night but nothing comes up and the world seems like it stayed in order.

The night seems like a dream that they all were a part of, and no one has any answers to what exactly happened.

And there won’t be an answer, because sometimes, things just are.


End file.
